The Ginger in the Kitchen
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: SLASH, man on man loving. Don't like, don't read. It's that easy.


It had been a long, long night filled nothing but tossing and turning as one of his rare bouts of insomnia had taken hold of him and wouldn't let go. Wade had heard each member of his team enter the large spacious home they shared and each one's voice had held the tell-tale slur of too much alcohol. As the sun peeked over the horizon he ran his hand through his mussed ebony locks and he slipped into his favorite pair of worn pajama pants before heading down to the kitchen in search for food; hoping that with a full stomach he might be able to find some sleep in the early dawn hours. The house was quiet as he slipped down the stairs and it gave him time to admire the rose tint of the rising sun against the eggshell white walls where the windows let the faint light in.

Apparently he wasn't the only one that thought food would be a boon to them because the closer he got to his destination he heard shuffling and the squeak of the refrigerator door on its worn hinges as it opened and closed. Wondering which one was up at this time after the night they had, he moved over and looked over the side of the cabinets; thankful for the open plan of the kitchen that had the cabinets making a U in the center with low walls behind them to allow anyone in the kitchen to see the rest of the first floor from the back porch to the game room off to the right. Standing with his back to him as he put bread into the toaster stood Heath Slater; the bright red hair smooth and undisturbed by time on a pillow and meaning one of two things, either Heath hadn't been to bed yet or he'd fallen asleep face first.

Wade considered clearing his throat to announce his presence to the other superstar but as he opened his mouth to do so he decided against it and just let his eyes roam over the other man. It was something that he'd done since he was younger; watching and reading people when they didn't know it. It was his secret weapon that gave him an edge over people whether or not they realized it. Heath was standing with his legs splayed slightly and was only wearing worn flannel pants; the red and blue tartan pattern stretched tight over his backside; a telling sign that they were what he felt the most comfortable in. With a mental groan Wade pictured moving up behind Heath and skimming them down as he fondled and groped the redhead; there was something about Heath that just begged for someone to molest him and Wade wanted to be that someone.

On silent feet he moved around the edge of the counters to lean against them with his arms crossed over his chest. With a tiny smirk on his face he cleared his throat; biting back a snicker as Heath jumped and whirled around, almost losing his footing and taking a header into the shiny tile.

"You're up early after a night of debauchery Slater."

"There was no de-de-shenanigans on my side." Heath scowled as he turned back to his toast to keep it from burning.

"Really? That wasn't you and Gabriel breaking the mattress this morning at a quarter to five?"

"Reduced to listening at keyholes now Barrett?" Heath shot back as he turned around and took a bite out of his toast; crunching softly. "Your pretty boy Scot doesn't come around anymore…maybe he found out what a self-righteous ass hole you are."

The dig stung. It was true that Drew hadn't been around as much lately, he was instead wrapped around his wife's little finger and it did hurt a bit to know that he'd been replaced in Drew's life. Still Wade wasn't going to let it show that it bit deep; he shrugged his shoulders and pinned Heath with his patented I-could-care-less stare.

"Drew has always been his own man. And you didn't answer my question."

"Mmmhmmm." Heath mumbled around his mouthful of toast.

"Did your mother not teach you any manners?"

"Oh, I have them; I just don't use them in front of people who have less class than a pig in mud." Heath shot back after he swallowed his bite. "Don't you have someone else to go bother? Skip or Tarver? I'm sure they want to hear you bark at them after the night they had."

Wade pushed away from the counters and pinned Heath against the ones at his back; his hands flat on the counter top and his face mere inches away from Heath's. The smell of Heath's toast floated past his face as Heath exhaled; his eyes blazing as his lips curled into a scowl.

"Back off Barrett, we ain't in the ring; I don't have to listen to you." Heath snarled as he pushed against Wade's chest.

The shove only moved Wade back a bit and he laughed as he grabbed Heath's hands and spun the redhead around, pinning him back against the counter and pinning his hands to the cool marble top. With a growl he pressed up against Heath's back, his nose buried in the pleasantly fragrant red locks.

"Get off of me!" Heath snarled as he pushed back against Wade in a bid to try and dislodge him.

"I think you need a reminder of who's the boss around here Slater. You've seem to have forgotten." Wade bit down on Heath's exposed collar bone, chuckling at the small whine he heard in response. "What was that Slater?"

"F-fuck you Barrett."

Wade bit down against, this time grinding against Heath slowly; eliciting another moan from the redheaded man. He let one hand go and slid it down the flat plane of Heath's stomach and into the pajama pants, rubbing at the thickening flesh they contained.

"It would appear that you want to; you always were a slut Slater. I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you. "

Wade's fingers curled around the hot shaft and started to pump slowly as he nosed aside Heath's hair and planted gentle kisses to the back of his neck before he bit down on the space between Heath's shoulder blades. The noises that Heath were making were like a drug to Wade and he rocked against the other man as he worked Heath's pants down, his hands roaming over the slowly heating skin as he mouthed and nipped at Heath's neck and shoulders.

"You-you're the slut here Barrett, wanting to do this where anyone could walk in and catch us." Heath moaned airily as he thrust into Wade's hand; his own gripping the counter for support.

"After the night that the others had? I doubt that they will even move until this evening. In fact it's almost as if we are alone in the house." Wade purred as nipped at Heath's earlobe.

From somewhere in the house came a loud snore as if to give credence to Wade's words and he smirked as he freed himself from his own sleeping pants and slid his throbbing erection between the cleft of Heath's ass and rocking slowly. The friction had them both moaning and Wade tangled one hand in Heath's hair while the other lined himself up with Heath's entrance and pushed slowly.

"SONOFABITCH!" Heath hollered; past the point to caring if they were caught or not as the pain of the intrusion slammed through him. "A little warning would have been nice…" He panted as he pulled against the hold in his hair to drop his head.

"Surprise." Wade whispered as he rocked slowly, pulling nearly all the way out before sinking back in.

The pace was slow as they moved; Wade reaching down with his free hand and stroking Heath in time with the pace until the redhead growled at him to pick up the pace or to let him show Wade how it was done. With a smirk Wade sunk his teeth into Heath's shoulder and started to hammer in and out; driving the slightly smaller man into the counter hard enough to rattle the silverware in the drawer.

"Fuck…sonvabitch Barrett…har-harder…fa-fa-faster you limey Brit…" Heath stuttered as he reached back and drug his nails down Wade's hip; leaving large ragged marks behind. "C'mon Wade... " He hisses. "Make me scream. Darlin'... Wade... " Heath panted as he thrust into Wade's hand faster in a bid to push himself over the edge. "Wade, please... " Once the word tumbled out, it was if a floodgate had been unleashed and a torrent of semi-coherent begging and cursing began. "Oh fuck, Wade, please, c'mon... Wade... don't fuckin' stop... please... Wade, _**please!**_"

Wade was pretty sure that even though the others were asleep if Heath got any louder they'd be wandering down to see what was going on but even that didn't stop him from acquiescing to Heath's demands and soon his loud throaty growls played undercurrent to Heath's begging. Wade's orgasm was building in his stomach and he matched the pace of his pumping hand to his thrusts, Heath's rising pitch telling him that the redhead was close to getting off.

"Cum for me Slater; defile this cabinets with your juices; I want to see it running down the wood when I'm done with you."

"W-w-wade!"

Heath practically screamed as he clenched around Wade and released; his body trembling and milking every drop of Wade's orgasm from him. Heath's name was a mantra as Wade pressed his face into Heath's neck and kissed him gently as he came down from his body trembling high. For what seemed like forever they stayed that way; intimately joined and Heath turning his head so that they could trade sleepy, lazy kisses.

"You know I have nice large pillow top mattress that is a helluva lot comfier than this." Heath chuckled as he shifted a bit; rubbing against Wade.

With a noncommittal grunt Wade pulled away and started up the stairs, pulling Heath with him. Once they were closeted in Heath's room with the air conditioner turned on high and sheet pulled over the both of them they fell asleep almost instantly; completely oblivious to Darren Young's disgusted cry about the mess left of the cabinets.


End file.
